Drabbles
by Voices of Reasons
Summary: Short Shameless Stories. Mostly Ian/Mickey Rated M in case.
1. Simple Pleasures: Mickey

Drabbles by Voices of Reasons

For the people who are hoping for an update. I feel embarrassed I haven't gotten the next chapter up yet. So here are some inspired drabbles for you.

_Summary: Mickey Milkovich was a simple man of simple pleasures._

There is literally no owning going on here. Showtime is teasing me with drawn out discussions. These characters are not mine. The storyline is barely mine and I'm not even sure I was in charge of these ideas.

* * *

><p>Simple Pleasures<p>

Mickey was a simple man.

Sometimes he didn't need much but beer, smokes, and a solid meal at least once a day to keep him content.

Which was good because sometimes that was all they had.

Mandy preferred to complain but she actually understood shit like school, she actually tried. If she wanted to she could actually do something with her life, get out.

Mickey knew his lot in life.

He was a Milkovich and as far as he was concerned the best he could do was trying not to get caught by the police as he went about his daily activities.

It wasn't hard despite that they seemed to have a special corner of the nearby prison reserved just for the Milkovich family.

~V****O****R~

Fortunately Mickey didn't worry about the future.

He preferred living day by day.

There were the okay days when everything just kind of passed him by.

Then there were the good days when he got a chance to kick someone's ass.

It was on one of these days that he got a look at Ian Gallagher again. It was another one of these days that he got a mouthful of Ian Gallagher.

Finally there were the bad days. The days when he got caught with drugs or shot in the leg for a snickers bar.

Those were the kind of days Mickey lived to avoid.

Being inside wasn't bad, it just fucked with his life.

~V**O**R~

Mickey was a simple man who enjoyed the simple things in life.

He liked playing video games with his sister, drawing, and sitting outside alone to keep him sane.

Mickey didn't ask for much and got even less in return.

He learned from an early age to take the hits and keep on going.

The hits would keep on coming anyway.

Lately though it seemed like the hits were coming a lot harder than they used to. His simple life was getting complicated.

All because of Ian Gallagher.

~V*O*R~

Now don't get Mickey wrong he wasn't complaining about their arrangement, he just really wasn't expecting anything after that first hookup.

On a whim, always followed, he went down to the Kash and Grab to find Ian there alone.

Everything just kind of landslided after that.

It didn't bother him as much as it should've in the long run.

After you've gotten fucked into a wall a few times, with the bruises to prove it, more than a few of what Mickey suspects were apology blow jobs, and lived by Mickey's philosophy as long as he had, you tended not to worry about things like going to jail again.

~VOR~

After all Mickey was a simple man with simple pleasures in life.

He liked a good bag of weed, to do whatever the hell he wanted, and a stiff dick up his ass.

He liked what he liked.

It was just that simple.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Review with some ideas and I might turn them into really short drabbles. Reviews cause guilt. Guilt gets better updates faster.<p> 


	2. When You Look At Me: Ian

Drabbles by Voices of Reasons

An Ian character study. These are a little scrambled. Reproducing thoughts. I do this because how I think is usually along this line, skipping from one thing then backtracking. Sorry if I'm weird.

_Summary: Rule 1: Limit the personal shit._

There is literally no owning going on here. Showtime is teasing me with drawn out discussions. These characters are not mine. The storyline is barely mine and I'm not even sure I was in charge of these ideas.

* * *

><p>When You Look At Me (I Feel Things)<p>

Ian spent a lot of time with Mickey nowadays. One of the side effects of offering the boy your currently fucking a job in a position that didn't even exist.

But even before that splendid idea Ian still spent a lot of time around Mickey. Most of the time Mandy was there with them, but that didn't keep him from sneaking looks at Mickey.

Sneaking looks, of course, soon led to sneaking off.

When Mandy started commenting on how often he went to the bathroom he knew it was time to come up with a new plan of attack.

He tried a lot of different things, but nothing lasted more than a short while. There was one week when he became the clumsiest person on earth. He managed to spill a lot of food and beer on himself. It was originally only supposed to be a onetime thing; it escalated quickly like most things seemed to do with Mickey. The memory of that week conjured up images of Mickey sucking beer off his dick, ending up fucking in the shower, and wearing clothes that smelled like beer, sweat, and cigarettes.

That came to a stop when Mickey yelled at him for "wasting their fucking beer".

Mandy and Lip were starting to get suspicious anyway.

Anyway he spent a lot of time around Mickey now and they had seemed to come to some kind of silent mutual agreement.

**Rule 1: Limit the personal shit.**

**Rule 2: Absolutely no emotional shit. (DO NOT CRY GALLAGHER!)**

**Rule 3: No kissing. (I _will_ cut your tongue out)**

It was strange how all of their silent rules had invisible threats attached.

To Ian the boundaries meant that they were headed somewhere. After all, he could deal with limits as long as it was leading to something else. I mean he still got to talk. The best thing was he got Mickey to talk. Ian loved listening to Mickey talk to him. When Mickey was talking Ian shut up. He could sense that Mickey never talked to anybody. The things Mickey thought often bothered him, especially when he started saying that his life wasn't going anywhere. Ian had learned things about Mickey so he could see that the future or lack thereof was starting to bother him too.

He wanted to say something but he always kept Rule 1 in mind.

He could wait.

~V****O****R~

Ian didn't know what he and Mickey were doing but he hoped it didn't backfire anymore than it already had. He didn't exactly want to end up on the news as this year's gay bullying story. He didn't exactly want to live his life hiding either. One of the many reasons he had to get out of the Southside.

Whenever he actually had any peace and quiet he would think about what could be in his future.

He wanted to talk to someone about it but everyone else was too busy running around trying to make money and involved with their own problems. He didn't want to bother them.

He and Lip spoke about it occasionally, but Lip generally didn't have the best things to say about his future at West Point or in the military.

It was rapidly seeming like the only person he could actually talk to was Mickey. Every time he brought it up he could tell that Mickey didn't actually want to talk about it so Ian didn't bring it up to him much either.

Sometimes though Ian wanted to be a bit selfish. Rule 1 could go fuck itself.

Mickey hadn't run away yet at least.

~V**O**R~

Mickey didn't seem to be too anxious to get away from him at all really.

He didn't mind working at the Kash and Grab with him in the first place.

He didn't mind making sexual comments to him in the middle of the Kash and Grab.

He didn't leave as soon as they had sex.

He seemed to actively be trying to get along with Lip.

He was always looking at Ian. Mostly sex-now looks. Sometimes, I-can't-believe-this-is-really-fucking-happening-looks.

Ian could actually see the fight or flight mentality in Mickey's eyes from time to time.

Ian had to be staring. He was noticing entirely too much.

Mickey was still around though. He hadn't lived the life of a coward.

~V*O*R~

Mickey smiled more.

Ian liked to make Mickey smile. He liked to try his best at least. He was actually never really sure what it was that made Mickey smile. Mickey smiled at the oddest times. Ian went out of his way to make those smiles occur, to make Mickey look at him.

Maybe it was working.

~VOR~

Ian felt like they were getting past some shit, not that he would tell Mickey that in so many words.

He tried not to react when Mickey stared at him like Mickey ignored when Ian stared in turn.

If this really was turning into anything it wouldn't do to fuck it up over something trivial.

That was why Ian didn't mind the boundaries. He was sure that one by one the rules would get tossed aside, except maybe the no being emotional thing. He was pretty sure that one was set in stone.

Anyway he was sure Rule 1 would fall first. Then maybe they could actually figure this shit out.

Luckily Ian was pretty patient.

He could wait.

* * *

><p>Review with some ideas and I might turn them into really short drabbles or really long stories. Reviews cause guilt. Guilt gets better updates faster. Hope it was everything I hoped it would be.<p> 


	3. Sox Game: IanMickeyDate!

Drabbles by Voices of Reasons

This drabble is dedicated to **novellover** a reviewer who is absolutely amazing. She wanted an Ian/Mickey date to the Sox game. So after some research, I didn't know what sport I was supposed to be writing about, here it is. Hope it is as awesome as she wished.

Also please forgive any real stupid, unfunny jokes I make. I'm not a fan of baseball and well I have the mentality of a sixth grader sometimes. But then again don't we all. If you're from Chicago or into baseball forgive my ignorance.

_Summary: You can't skip bases in baseball._

There is literally no owning going on here. Showtime is teasing me with drawn out discussions. These characters are not mine. The storyline is barely mine and I'm not even sure I was in charge of these ideas.

* * *

><p>First Base is For Pansies<p>

"Are you really serious right now?" Mandy demanded from her usual spot on Ian's bed. Ian held up two shirts "Which one?" Mandy pointed "The green one, it matches your eyes." Ian nodded and returned to the pile of clothes covering his bedroom floor. "Ian are you even listening to me?" "Yeah sure."

Ian pulled more clothes out of the pile before holding up two pairs of jeans. "The black ones make your ass look amazing. But see I really don't think you're hearing me." Mandy looked on as Ian got dressed not bothering to pretend she didn't enjoy watching.

Mandy settled for going for her most direct opinion "He's gonna kill you." "He's not gonna kill me Mandy. We're just going to the Sox game." "You're taking him an a date!" "It's a baseball game Mandy." Ian commented as he strolled over to the bathroom. "Fucking hell Ian you're dressing up." Mandy huffed. "I'm not dressing up." "Right, just like you're not restyling your hair for the fifth time right now."

Mandy smiled when Ian didn't respond. _'Gotcha' _"Stop smiling. This is not a date." "Yeah okay" Mandy watched as Ian stepped nervously out of the bathroom looking at her. "You look like a douche Ian." His face fell and Mandy felt bad. She sighed and stood up "You look fine, just unbutton your shirt. You're going to a game remember."

She slid past Ian pausing to kiss him. "Well have fun dating my brother." Ian laughed "Yeah and you have fun fucking mine." Mandy laughed at that "Aren't we just the greatest couple."

"Seriously though Ian be careful. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ian turned towards her and smiled "Not sure that's the best advice to give." She flicked him off: "Whatever bitch. Don't die." Ian watched her walk off. "You're still taking me home dumbass come on," Mandy yelled back.

~V****O****R~

"So how the fuck are we gettin' in anyway?" They stood outside the Cellular Field. "This guy from my trig class owes me a favor, turns out he knows a kid who's got a job helping his dad clean after the games."

Mickey inhaled his cigarette slowly and looked over at Ian "What's he owe you a favor for?" "Not telling his girlfriend he was fucking her mother." "Bribe?" "Blackmail." Ian could see respect in Mickey's eyes before he looked away to snub out his cigarette.

They waited a few more minutes in silence before a guy came up to them. "Uh, are you Ian?" "Yeah you got our seats?" "Yeah they're uh ready. Just follow me we gotta go in the employee entrance. Is this your uh guest?" The boy jerked hid head towards Mickey who glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well it's just-" Ian interrupted him: "Micke-" "Shut up Ian let the dead man finish." The boy's mouth slammed shut as Ian just shook his head.

There was an awkward silence. Mickey cracked his fingers staring at the boy who looked more uncomfortable as the seconds passed by. Ian sighed "Can we just go to the game?" "The boy looked at Ian nervously. "J-just follow me."

~V**O**R~

"What the fuck are you doing? They're running circles around you. Someone tell the pitcher to get off the damn mound he's obviously incapable of actually throwing a fucking ball." Ian looked around at the people sitting next to them. "Uh Mickey maybe you wanna calm down and take a seat." "Why? It's a baseball game I'm allowed to yell."

Ian glanced around again no one was yelling as loud as Mickey. It was actually quite an amazing feat. A man behind them stood up. "Hey guy you wanna stop being so rude? That pitcher's a friend of mine."

Mickey turned around. "Oh yeah well why don't you go tell your friend I said he sucks." "You know you're really starting to get on my nerves someone oughta take you down a peg." "Oh and I guess that someone's gonna be you?" The guy and Mickey glared at each other. Ian jumped up. "Okay well I'm hungry how 'bout you Mick. Let's go get some food." Ian grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and steered him away from the guy.

"Fuckin' faggots." The guy mumbled. "What'd you say?" Mickey turned around and marched back over to the guy. "You heard me." Mickey swung on him "Yeah I did."

~V*O*R~

The guy ended up with a bloody eye and a fat lip and Ian and Mickey ended up getting high, and trying to cool down, in a broken bathroom.

Mickey passed Ian the joint. "So when do you think they'll stop looking for us?" Ian asked. "Eh, they'll have been another fight already we should be good to go now." Ian looked over at Mickey. "So you seem more...intense than usual today." They eyed each other for a while.

Mickey looked away. "This was stupid." "You're the one who invited me Mickey." Ian pointed out. "Only because you brought it up." Mickey argued. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Ian sighed exhausted: "Look can we just finish watching the game?" "What's the fucking point they're gonna lose anyway." "Yeah, but some people actually like seeing the game as strange as that may be" Ian said. "Yeah well, let's just go. I don't want to see the rest of the fucking game."

Mickey breezed by Ian and opened the door. They didn't get far before a security guard stopped them. "You two are gonna have to come with me." "Why?" Mickey demanded. "We've gotten reports of suspicious smells coming from the bathroom."

There was a pause where all three men looked at each other before Mickey and Ian took off.

~VOR~

"So how did it go?" Mandy asked.

They sat outside Ian's house passing a cigarette back and forth. "Well. I'm not dead."

Mandy looked over at Ian curiously but he continued to stare in front of him.

She exhaled and smiled. "No, you're not dead."

* * *

><p>Instead of an actual game you get some Mickey yelling. Enjoy. Review with some ideas and I might turn them into really short drabbles or really long stories. Reviews cause guilt. Guilt gets better updates faster. Hope it was everything I hoped it would be.<p> 


	4. Enough Said: Mickey

Drabbles by Voices of Reasons

This drabble is dedicated to Sinceslicedbread a reviewer who has patiently waited and prodded for anything really.

Hopefully more to come.

_Summary: The only color to fear is red._

There is literally no owning going on here. Showtime is teasing me with drawn out discussions. These characters are not mine. The storyline is barely mine and I'm not even sure I was in charge of these ideas.

* * *

><p>Enough Said<p>

When Mickey was younger and more naive he truly believed that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Worse and slightly ironic, he believed his dad was like a superhero or something. Like a modern day batman, I mean he had weapons hidden all over the house and was always sneaking off to handle "business".

It was probably around the time Mickey was 8 that he realized his dad wasn't completely on the up and up. It might have been when he and walked in on his dad pounding some poor bastard to pieces or when he watched the cops storm his house and drag his dad out or it could have been when his dad had actually let someone put a down payment on some drugs with their fucking five year old son.

Whatever actually caused it didn't matter. Mickey had learned that his father probably wasn't the best guy in the world.

~V****O****R~

On some level Mickey was glad that he was family because that saved him from the brute of his father.

However if his father was angry enough nothing could stop him. He found that out when he was 14 and his dad beat the shit out of him. He couldn't even remember what it was about, but he was laid up in a hospital bed for the first part of that month with pieces of his memory gone and other parts faded.

He could barely remember Mandy when she came to visit and paid the bill with some of the family's emergency fund (read: stolen money). She was only 11 but more mature than any little kid was supposed to be at that time. She had ignored the fact that he barely knew who she was and had bounced onto his bed and began chattering on about anything that crossed her mind.

He did however immediately feel immense terror the one time his dad came. He could even remember the visit with stunning clarity considering the amount of drugs he'd been given. His dad had walked in with Mandy, sat on the empty bed beside Mickey's, and lit a cigarette despite the warnings from the nurse. They had sat listening to Mandy ramble on about the girls in her elementary school for about half an hour.

When the nurse had called out to Mandy, probably because she was scared of his dad too, they had sat in silence. Soon after, his dad started his fourth cigarette and stood up stretching his limbs. Mickey had involuntarily flinched. His dad had stared at him for a few seconds with a slight sneer on his face then looked him over.

He had inhaled the cigarette then dropped a pack of them on Mickey's table along with a lighter. As he exhaled he said 'Sorry son' before walking out of the room and never coming back.

Mickey had lied to the nurse and told her his dad had forgotten them. When Mickey played with the lighter at night all he could see was the fists raining down on him, laying in a pool of his own blood. He was surprised he was alive. He wondered how they had explained it to the doctors. He wondered if anyone had dared to ask. His dad had used him as an ashtray. He wondered what he had done.

~V**O**R~

Mickey didn't protect Mandy like he should have. It kind of pissed him off that she didn't need it. Their dad fucking loved her. She was his little girl who could do no wrong. According to his dad she was also the only one who knew how to actually do something. She was safe in the house in a way he wasn't and never could be. He didn't figure that out until he found himself attracted to another guy.

It was unfortunate the guy's recently deceased dad had owed them money. It was more unfortunate they had caught the guy with another boy. Mickey hit harder for a different reason than his brothers.

The guy had survived though. You can't pay back money if you're dead. But the guy was unable to speak and his hands were permanently unusable. They were siphoning money from his disability checks to pay off the loan and who would talk if they took a little more than they were supposed to. The guy sure wouldn't be talking anytime soon.

They were both fifteen.

~V*O*R~

Mickey was careful, remarkably careful to hide his preference from his dad. He was sure that something had gotten him almost killed all those years ago. He still had the scars. It was Gallagher that threw that shit out the window and stomped on it.

He wasn't even sure how it happened. One moment he's going after the kid for messing with Mandy, which was suspicious enough really. The next moment he's got this kid fucking him into every available surface.

The first time he went to jail really should have been a wakeup call, but the moment he got out and saw Ian standing there with his sister he was ready to fuck it all up all over again. The kid was damn near addictive and after spending 6 months in a cell, jerking off to the memory surrounded by hundreds of dudes, Mickey was ready to go.

His sense of caution was really screwed, which is probably what happens when you see red and don't stop. I mean how else do you get caught fucking twice in the same damn place.

~VOR~

So yeah Mickey was damn terrified.

Ian might have been lucky enough to have an understanding or too drunk to care father but Mickey wasn't and Frank liked to talk. Worse than that you couldn't even threaten the fucker cause who even knew if he would remember once he was high off his ass.

Many people had died over shit Frank Gallagher had let spill and Mickey wasn't going to become one of them. Then the kid had to go and cry like he didn't already know what that did to Mickey. He couldn't kill Frank with the memory of tears in Ian's fucking eyes. So he punched a cop to give himself an alibi and landed in jail a-fucking-gain because of that kid crying.

Sitting in a cell again, the shortest time in his record, he thought of Ian. Ian was a fucking flame. He made him remember all of the shit he had gone through just to throw it all away for this fucking kid. He remembered when he was eight, and when he was fourteen, and when he was fifteen and now and every moment in between.

He couldn't bring himself to believe that he wouldn't relive every fucking moment with Ian. He couldn't even bring himself to believe that he wouldn't get into this shit with Ian again if he had half the chance.

He hoped Ian hated him. He hoped he never got out of jail. Oh hell he was lying again.

* * *

><p>Don't know where this came from. Sat down and started writing.<p>

Review with some ideas and I might turn them into really short drabbles or really long stories. Reviews cause guilt. Guilt gets better updates faster. Hope it was everything I hoped it would be.


End file.
